Be Patient Pond
by Nikki Pond
Summary: After Angels Take Manhattan, the Doctor decides to revisit Amy's past, but ends up attending Amy's school.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Patient Pond **written by Nikki Pond

**Summary  
**After Angels Take Manhattan, the Doctor decides to revisit Amy's past, but ends up attending Amy's high school. contains bullies, crushes, gossips and secrets.**  
**

**This is my very first fanfic, and I edited this chapter exactly June 16, 2013. Because Chapter One looked too short and I think you thought of this story is lame but it get's interesting about Amy's life from the past. may contain a little Romance and friendship.**

* * *

****Doctor Who: Be Patient Pond.

Chapter One

Amy is with her husband happy that their both alive. Rory called her that he found a grave that has the same name as he, Amy didn't believe him. then suddenly an Angel appeared out of nowhere and her husband disappeared. She know looked scared.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed, rushing forward, trying to find Rory. when the Doctor and River ran out of the tardis

The Doctor could see a Weeping Angel right in front of him.

"Where the hell did that come from?" River gasped as the Doctor inched closer to the Angel and Amy.

"It's a survivor," The Doctor assessed, "Very week but keep your eye on it"

"Where's Rory?" Amy asked, her voice breaking as she tried not to cry, she tried to keep strong.

The Doctor looked at the Angel to make sure it didn't move as he took it off at the Gravestone.

Rory Arthur Williams, Aged 82.

"I'm sorry" he breathed, looking at Amy. "Amelia, I'm so, so sorry"

"No," Amy shook her head, her eyes are filling with tears as she kept her eyes on the Angel. "No, no we can just go get him in the tardis. One more paradox..."

"Would rip New York apart," The Doctor told her quietly.

"No, that's not true. I don't believe you" Amy said in disbelief.

"Mother, it's true" River stepped up, coming to Amy's left side.

"Amy, what are you doing?" The Doctor cautioned as Amy stepped closer to the Angel.

"That gravestone," Amy swallowed hard, "Rory's, there room for one more name, isn't there?"

"What are talking about?" The Doctor breathed, he grabbed Amy's wrist but she pulled him away. "Back away from the Angel. Come back to the tardis. We'll figure something out"

"The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?"

"I don't know, Nobody knows"

"But it's my best shot, yeah?" Amy tried again.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, he couldn't believe this. He promised to protect the ponds and now she's leaving him. This is what he fears when it comes to travelling with companions.

"Doctor, shut up!," River cried, stepping closer to her mother. "Yes. yes it is."

"Amy..."

"Well, then," Amy nodded to herself, "I'll just have to blink, right?"

"No!" the Doctor shouted.

"It'll be fine" Amy said, trying to think positive. "I know it will. I'll be with him, like it should be. me and Rory together. Melody?"

"Stop it," the Doctor pleaded, "Just...just stop it!"

River stepped closer to her mother, taking her hand, kissing it and squeezed it, "You'll look after them," Amy told Melody, "You be a good girl, and you look after him"

"You're creating a fixed time" he shouted, his hearts is breaking, "I will never be able to see you again."

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him"

"Amy, please," he begged her, he hated endings and he swore himself that he couldn't lose her. "Just come back to the TARDIS. Come alone, Pond, please..."

"Raggedy Man," Amy breathed before spinning around, a smile in her face, "Goodbye" and letting the Angel take her, vanishing in front of his eyes. The Gravestone now reading 'And his loving Wife, Amelia Jessica Williams, Age 87'

"No.." the Doctor breathed, shaking his head, tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe it, his companions left him and they died. He understood why Amy left it, it's called marriage. but he losing his companions who he just saved them. And...he have not given them a proper goodbye and he will never be able to see them again. It hurts so much.

River placed her hand on his shoulder signalling him, it's time to go. As they went inside the tardis and letting River flied the tardis.

oOo

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor sat, inconsolable, on the stairs, River piloting the TARDIS. The Doctor still looked upset after what happened to his companions. He loved Amy and Rory so much, and they were like a family to him.

"River," The Doctor called softly, "They were your parents. I'm sorry, I didn't even think"

"It doesn't matter" River shook her head.

The Doctor looked up at her. "Of course, it matters"

"What matters is this Doctor," River glanced at him. "Don't travel alone"

"Come with me then" he offered.

River smiled at her husband. "Whenever and wherever you want" she promised him, "But not all the time, One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?" she nodded, straightening up. "Okay. This book I've got to write. 'Melody Malone' I presume I send it to Amy to get it publish?"

"Yes" the Doctor nodded. "yes"

"I'll tell her to write an afterword," River called as she past by the Doctor towards the hall, "For you, Maybe you'll listen to her"

As soon as River disappeared through the corridors, The Doctor's head snapped up, "The last page" he whispered to himself. As he get up and started to set the coordinates exactly where and when he left the picnic.

He ran out of the TARDIS, and across the bridge. and could see the picnic basket, he snatched up the last page he ripped out earlier. He went to find a bench and sat down as he continued to read Amy's Afterword

_Afterword, by Amelia Williams_

_Hello, old friends. and here we are, you, and me on the last page._

_By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone_

_So that we lived well and were very happy,_

_And above all else_

_We will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. _

_I think once were gone, you won't be coming back here for a while_

_and you might be alone_

_which you should never be,_

_Don't be alone, Doctor_

_And do one more thing for me_

_There's a little girl waiting in her garden, she's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope_

_Go to her, tell her a story_

_Tell her if she's patient, _

_The Days are coming that she will never forget_

_Tell her she will go to see and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who waited two thousand years to keep her safe._

_Tell her she will give hope to the greatest painter who ever live and save a whale from outer space,_

_tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond, and tell her 'Be Patient Pond'_

_Make sure she's happy, and tell her this is how it ends._

__oOo

After that, the Doctor head to his Tardis to set those coordinates exactly where he left Amelia Pond in her garden. pulling levers and fiddling the contrals. He hold on to the railings when the tardis started to shake around the room.

After it stopped, the Doctor ran through the front doors and expected to see Amelia Pond waiting for him in her garden, but instead. He could see a school around the corner and his eyes widen when he saw someone.

He could see Amy and Hannah together outside school.

_Dammn wrong date, I specifically set it exactly when I left Amelia. not Amy as in a 17 year old girl who is still in high school._

The Doctor ran inside the tardis, and shut the doors behind him. He was supposed to go to seven year old, Amy. not a 17 year old Amy. He didn't want it to caused a paradox or something.

He started running around the console trying to set the different coordinates, instead of here. But the tardis refused to move.

"No, no, no, no" he shouted, running around the console. "We can't be here and you know it"

All the Tardis did is hummed which made the Doctor grew frustrated, he kicked the console and he always use forced when it's necessary.

Then the Doctor knew what is the tardis trying to tell him, his eyes wide. "No, I can't do that" he shook his head. "I can't go to school, with Amy and Rory"

Then River came who just finished her book probably, as she could see her husband sulking at something. She walked down the stairs.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

The Doctor sighed and turned around to face his wife.

"I'm going to school"

* * *

**There you Go, I changed this chapter because it was short and I decided it needs to be improved**

**So please Review/Follow/Favourite this story because it really get's interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I also editted this Chapter, so almost everything in my story changed. And I hoped you understand why, it's because I feel like it's lame and the story felt dumb if you noticed the favourites and follows**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favourite this story 'Be Patient Pond'**

* * *

Chapter Two

River raised an eyebrow. "School?"

"Yes, yes School" as he started to walked past her and into the corridors. "I'm going to School, honey" those words echoed through the corridors.

River just stood there, shook her head. "ohh Doctor," she smiled, as she set the coordinates in her Vortex Manipulator. "I always thought that you should go to school"

"I heard that!"

River just chuckled at her husband. "Ohh Doctor," before she pressed the final button on her Vortex Manipulator,"Good luck" then she disapeared.

The Doctor looked around the wardrobe finding something to wear, he hated wearing something different. He had to wear something plain, he got himself a blue sweater and some jeans. So he removed his tweed jacket, his shirt, trousers, boots, and his bowtie. which he'll missed it.

He placed all his clothes in a suit case and hid it under his bed. He looked at the mirror and could see himself wearing a blue sweater, some jeans and his hair looked floppy enough.

The Doctor is lucky to build a perception filter, he needed it, not only to make him look younger. He didn't want Amy to immediately recognize him as the Doctor because it would cause a huge paradox.

He didn't know how long it will took to stay here in leadworth, but he knew before his younger self appeared. So he has to leave before Amy becomes 19 years old.

He placed his sonic screwdriver in his pockets in case for emergencies, probably Amy is not the only reason why the TARDIS brought him here.

He smiled at himself and say...

"I'm John Smith"

* * *

Sorry if it's too short, atleast it makes sense already.


	3. Chapter 3

I did a little change in this chapter because i felt like I need to reedit this again. because to those who read chapter three

still can't believe Matt leaving

Edited: June 8 2013

Please Review/Follow/Favourite.

* * *

Chapter Three

At the classroom. Students were having fun by talking to each other and mostly gossip which is incredibly annoying and some students started to threw paper at each other while other where just doing other things which they have no idea but they rather not know.

Amy sat at the back with her bored face, she placed her her hand under her chin. She swore that she could be sleeping in class but the noises snapped her wide and awake. She almost got a bruised in her head, she accidentally fell asleep, smacked her head on her desk and close to concussion .

At least no one noticed her because they were busy doing some _stuff._

Then suddenly the bell rang meaning the class grew quiet and went back to their seats, some mumbled about hating lessons. while Amy rubbed her head due to her sleepiness.

Their History teacher came and starting to discuss the history of Adolf Hitler.

Amy and the class were very familiar with him but she had no interest listening to those history.

She swore that almost everyone fell asleep from his boring lecture, if only Amy could pay attention to what he is saying but she's too busy to think about her Doctor coming back to pick her up with his blue box, but now Amy is 17 years old and he hasn't come back yet.

Till there's a knock on the door which got the students attention as they turned to the door and to see the principal who looked like he has news.

"Student's, I would like you to meet your new student" he introduce.

As John walked inside the classroom gave them a small wave and a small smile.

Then some girls started to whisper each other and there's a hint of giggles.

"This is John Smith" The principal pointed at John.

Then soon after the announcement, their history teacher told them to take his seat, but since the only seat left is behind and right next to Amy, he walked over and felt nervous sitting next to his best friend, well for him in his time line.

Then when John passed by some cute girls, he gave them a small smile and the girls started to wave at them. After he passed them, they stared to whisper about how cute he looked.

Amy just rolled at her eyes, but Amy then started to think about John. the girls are right, he does look cute.

The Doctor thought maybe this isn't good idea, going back to Amy's past just to see her but he knew the consequences and huge paradox but luckily he had to use a perception filter to hide his face.

The perception filter only made him look younger about 18 years old, rather than 30 years old.

After John took his seat next to Amy. Amy had no idea why she felt so nervous when he's around but she can't help but feel like she knows him from somewhere, she swore that she never met him in her entire life.

After History class ended.

John grabbed his backpack and as he was about to walk away. Amy started to call for him without thinking. but John couldn't hear her but she could see some girls started to walk to him.

Amy pushed her way and is now in front of John who got his attention.

"Yes?" he said.

Amy thought._  
_

_Oh my god he just talked to me._

__"I'm Amy Pond" she introduce herself to John, as she shook his hand. "and a new student like you need a tour around school"

"Sure" he said unconvincingly.

While Amy pulled John and showed around school, while the other girls behind her started to whisper each other about Amy and the new student. they obviously have a crush on John Smith and they started to grew jealous.

Amy is almost the most flirty girl in the whole school but she never dated anyone.

* * *

Yup that's all for Chapter 3 and poor Doctor who is know being held by Amy Pond and this gets interesting because Amy has a crush now on John smith while the Doctor only thought of her as a friend actually.

Till more gossips, schools, crushes, troubles, bullies and what else.

Please Review/follow/Favourite


	4. Apples

**Location: Park**

Amy: Look at your hair is so crazy like your some sort of madman

John: Ohh Amy am definitely a madman

They both laugh so hard

Amy: We are so friends

John: Yeah Best Friends I'll Say

_Then something rang which Amy and John looked around till Amy realizes it was her cell phone ringing, it's her aunt she says its dinner time_

Amy: It's my aunt she says it dinner time, hey why won't you join us for dinner I'll text my aunt to make a meal for you.

John: Umm no, no, no, no, no, no

Amy: Ohh Am sorry is it too much to ask

John: No it's just I only eat Fish fingers and cus...

Amy: Fish Fingers?

John: Umm I mean...

Amy: I have a friend who eats fish fingers and custard

John: You know what I'll just have some apples

Amy: Apples?

John: Yeah Apples

Amy: For the second there I though you hate apples

John: Why would everyone hates apples?

_Amy started thinking about the doctor when she was a little girl, _

_FLASHBACKS_

_Amelia at the kitchen gives the Doctor an apple he bite it then spit it out_

_Doctor: That's disgusting. what is that?_

_Amelia: An Apple_

_Doctor: Apples are rubbish. I hate apples._

_Amelia: You said you loved them_

_Doctor: No, No Yogurt. Yogurt's my favourite_

_John kept saying Amy. Then Amy stop thinking about it._

John: Amy are all Right?

Amy: Yeah I just well...

Amy: Anyway Dinner yeah

John: Yeah...

_John and Amy walked to Amy's House for Dinner_


	5. Least Expecting

**SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE THIS MORE AND YEAH I KNOW AM RUBBISH AT THIS.**

**Location: The Dining Hall**

Amy and John take a seat till Aunt Sharon came

Aunt Sharon: Ohh hello you must be John

_Aunt Sharon went closer to John and shake his hands_

Amy: Yup he just moved here.

Aunt Sharon: Really, then where do you live? ,me and Amy could bring you some pie or something for like you know housewarming

John: Umm i don't know the address yet cause am new.

_The Doctor tried to avoid the question_

Aunt Sharon: Ah hi see, maybe Amy would like to give you a tour around this place after school.

John: Ahh no, no , no am busy. Am still packing my stuff.

Amy: How about maybe I come by your place after school tomorrow.

John: No thanks .

_Then Aunt Sharon went to the Kitchen to grab the meal_

_Then they started eating._

Aunt Sharon: Did you know Amy had an imaginary friend when she was seven.

Amy: Aunt please no

John: I'd love to hear it.

Amy: When i was seven there was a strange man called the doctor he was wearing strange clothes. He fix the crack in my wall. Then he promise me he'll come back in five minutes but he didn't before he left.

John: Am sure he'll come back for you soon

Amy: What do you mean?

John: Well I believe he'll come back soon

Amy: Yeah actually he did but he was different. He was wearing a bowtie

He told me he'll come back for me but i have to be patient the days are coming that I'll never forget. He told me his younger self will come back to pick her up.

Amy: Then few years later I've grown up.

John: You know my friend once told me to be patient he will come when you're least expecting it.

_**SORRY THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS SO I'LL KEEP UPDATING MORE I PROMISE.**_

_**AND SORRY IF EACH CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT I KNOW AM RUBBISH AT WRITING STORIES**_

_**THIS AMY IN HER TIMELINE HASN'T DONE ELEVENTH HOUR**_


	6. Being Fooled

In the classroom,

Every student is playing, talking and mostly hanging out in the classroom still no teacher is around

While the John Smith came to the room. Amy was talking to Hannah till she spot John so Amy walk towards him with a happy look

"Is it always like this" John says

Amy just hugged him and said "I miss you even if you're gone like 10 hours" Amy kept hugging him.

John was confused but just get on with it he just hug her. Hannah walks towards them smiling in front of them with her hands on her hips

"Oi you gonna keep doing this Amy before their will be another love song again" Hannah said

Amy stopped hugging him

"Look I'll just go back to my seat I haven't finish my homework" John said

"You haven't finish your homework even you had plenty in time at home?" Hannah said

_JOHN FLASHBACK_

The Doctor was at the kitchen trying to cook for his lunch, but he is rubbish at it. He was going to cook fish fingers but it burned out

"Ohh come one that was the last box i got"

"If Amy's here she could cook for me"

The doctor has a mess all over his clothes and his hair; he decided to take a bath a long bath.

_BACK AT SCHOOL_

"Umm i was still packing my stuff" John replied

Amy step forward "Why not after School I'll come help you pack your stuff"

John had no idea to say because his only home is the TARDIS

"Look I'll just do my homework okay Pond" John replied and walked away to his seat to finish his homework.

As Amy and Hannah watched him doing his homework, Hannah looked at Amy with a Smile

"Amy you didn't tell me you like him" Hannah said

"I don't know it feels like I know him before like I met him before" Amy said with a serious face

"What he just met you yesterday?" Hannah said with a confused look

Amy looked at her and said "No, like a long time ago" Amy replied

"Are you sure you feeling okay?" Hannah said

As Amy kept watching at him doing his homework. John looked up and noticed Amy is looking at him he smile and then he looked down to continue his homework

"Look Amy if you like him just ask him out" Hannah said

Amy looked at her "No he only think of me as friends" Amy said

Hannah walked behind Amy "Then do something" then Hannah pushed Amy towards John but as Amy accidentally bump John's table his homework fell.

Amy said with an embarrass face "John i am so sorry here let me help"

As John pick up his homework Amy looked at his face while he's picking up his homework. Amy started to day dreaming him looking at each other till she heard voices Amy snapped out of it

"Pond are you okay?" John said

" am fine" Amy replied

As John stand up and went back to his seat to continue his homework

"That's my Pond" he said to himself in a low voice

Amy walked away, and Amy looked at Hannah with a grumpy face. Hannah laughed

"Am so sorry for embarrassing your own crush" Hannah said while she still laughing

Amy looked at her with a serious face "You are going to regret it Hannah"

"So did you ask him out" Hannah asked

Amy looked at her "Does it look like i asked him, I just made a fool of myself now he thinks am a clumsy girl" Amy said

"Ohh Amy you just need to be yourself" Hannah said

As Amy put around her arms on Hannah and Amy and started to cry a little, as Hannah tapped her

Till John came in front of them with a confused look

"Is it the last day of School or something?" John says

As Amy hear those words, Amy wiped her tears away and looked at him with a small smile.

"Ohh its nothing it's just best friend thing" Amy said with a fake smile

"But your crying?" John replied not knowing why Amy is crying

**MESSAGE TO FANS**

**WOAH AMY JUST HAS SOME TROUBLES MAKING HER OWN CRUSH NOTICE**

**WHILE THE DOCTOR HAS NO IDEA WHY SHE IS ACTING STRANGE LATELY**


	7. His Fault

With Amy no idea what to say to John all she wanted was to be with him together and forever. Watching and gazing the stars, have a romantic dinner, and have an extraordinary life.

While John all he could think about this will be the last time he'll saw his dear pond, He wished he could travel again one more time but her days will soon come and he is sure this will be the last adventure with Amelia Pond.

As John waiting for Amy's Answer

"I..." Amy said

The bell rang which means the teacher arrived, all the class went back to their seats. Amy is relief the bell or the school save her she could thank the school later. As Amy and John went back to their seats they listened to the teacher.

But Amy wasn't listening to the teacher all she could ever think about is John she doesn't care if she was cold or hot as long as she could see his face.

Then Amy started to hear voices then she realized it was the teacher calling her

"Amy, Amy" as the teacher kept calling her name

Amy suddenly bounce of her chair, All her classmates stare at her and they begin to laugh and laugh like they could laugh forever.

Amy feels embarrass again not just the whole class even her crush.

But John wasn't laughing or anything as he watched her lying in the floor

Amy picked herself up and went back to her seat but that didn't stop her classmates laugh. John looked at her like he feel sorry for her.

"Are you okay?" John asked

Amy took a deep breath and looked at him pretending it was okay

"Yeah am fine" Amy said in a low voice

Well John feel sorry for Amy even it wasn't his fault.

Soon the class stopped laughing about 5 minutes, Amy thinks about is she is embarrass to do that in front of her crush she was right she is such a klutz.

About 45 minutes later the bell rang and everyone headed for the cafeteria.

As Amy walked to the cafeteria John followed and tries to catch her up till when he finally was close to her.

John think what to say before he say it, he could see Amy upset after the class laugh at her

The Doctor seen that face lots of times in her future version of her, he felt guilty every time he was there with Amy especially his most painful experience with Amy is when he lost her in New York

_FLASHBACK_

_At the graveyard, amy just lost rory again after the weeping angel just touch rory leaving amy alone with the doctor and river._

_As Amy keep staring the Angel with a difficult choice between travel with the doctor or have a happy life with Rory Williams her husband._

_Amy stepped closer to the Angel._

"_I just have to blink right?" Amy said to the doctor_

"_No!" the doctor shout he would not risk his life to lose her again._

"_I'll be fine i know it will I-I'll be with him like i should be, me and rory together" Amy said with a smile._

"_Melody?" Amy said calling her daughter before she leaves_

_As River walk towards her and hold her mother's hand._

_As amy still crying knowing this will be the last time she ever see her best friend known as her raggedy man._

"_You look after him and you be a good girl and you look after" Amy said still crying_

_River kissed her mother's hand_

"_You are creating a fixed time I will never be able to see you again" the doctor said_

"_I'll be fine I'll be with him" Amy replied with a smile face_

_The doctor looking at Amy with his selfish way to never be alone "Amy please just come back into the tardis, come on pond please"_

_Amy still continued to cry knowing she'll never see him again_

"_Raggedy Man Goodbye" Amy said then she turned around to the doctor as the last time she'll she him and then she let the Angel take her too and she disappeared._

_As the doctor saw his own eyes his own mother in law taken away "No" then he looks at his own in-laws grave "No" as he shout out loud guilty for what made the ponds lost_

_As River walks to him taking him back into the tardis._


	8. The Rumors

Two days after what happened to Amy at the classroom, Amy still has a crush on John unknown to her she's her Doctor (raggedy doctor).

At the classroom, it was very quiet and everyone is at their seat which was very strange unlike other days they keep making noises when the teacher is not around but today there is no teacher around or principal still nothing still quiet.

John is starting to think something's wrong, very wrong. He knows the class is always noisy when the teacher is around this is the John's fourth day in this school.

He looked at his seatmate (Amy) he poked her and she turned around "Something is not right, why is everyone quiet?" John whispered

Amy looked at him and said "Haven't you heard the rumours?"

John looked at her in a low voice "rumors! what kinds of rumors, nobody told me!"

Amy still can't believe why the class is so quiet but she knew why, she just can't believe John didn't heard the news but it's not his fault he didn't knew. Amy should have told him what's the rumors she looked at him and whispered him.

"The class hope if the rumors are true" Amy said "thats why their waiting for the teacher if the rumors are true"

"Yes but i still don't know what is the rumours okay so what is it" John said

Amy got hurt a little bit in what John said he's like forcing her to spit out her secret not like he's asking about it but anyway she kind of ignored that and focus on John's curiosity.

"Look John there are two things what makes the class quiet" Amy grin at John but she started to snap out of it when she heard John is calling her.

When Amy is back "Yup, sorry john anyway where were we?" Amy said

"You know two things what makes our classmate so quite" John said still curious thinking it has something to do with aliens like there's something wrong with the school thinking maybe they've been hypnotize or something.

As Amy still continue looking at his wonderful and beautiful eyes although she's a little suspicious cause John reminds her of someone one its like they met before (which its true) Amy can't stop thinking who he really is but he kind of acting strange lately but probably it sort of a guy thing.

Amy looked at him remembered what he said or their conversation rather "Um the First thing is when it's the last day of school which not today no and the um second is Curious which is why the class is quiet"

"Okay but what is this Rumour?" John asked still curious.

"Um you see" before Amy gets to continue what she saying

The Bell rang which means its Class time John still wants to know what's the rumours so he guess he's about to find out, As the teacher walks through the classroom he notice why the class is acting strange or staring at him

The teacher didn't know why the class is still staring closer and leaning at him even John and Amy are doing it. He thought maybe it's because his looks or their something is at his back or maybe.

But that doesn't stop the class staring at him; everyone is uncomfortable for doing just for a silly yet interesting rumour no one could resist a very curious rumor some knows some doesn't but all the answers has to be from the teacher

Amy started to give up hope so she just relaxed at her own seat and started staring at John rather than the teacher.

John didn't notice Amy looking at him, but if he did notice he'll probably ignore what she is doing.

Amy Pond blinked. She opened her eyes again and took a clear breath like she was about to say something but of course she isn't. She sees everything and every movement of her classmate like everything is slow motion.

She blinked again to have a normal vision again.

She started forgetting everything all about her child memories, all about her imaginary friend who she once find him weird and funny.

His clothes was so messy that's why she called him her Raggedy Doctor. She once had a crush on him and she waited for him for 10 years and still hasn't returned for her.

He promise he'll be back for 5 minutes but he didn't come back or did he promise he'll come back soon.

She started having nightmares ever since the Doctor left her

Every night she dreamt about the doctor

She remembered when they first met, She remembered he's like a poor man. Who is asking food from her apples, beans, bacon and some other stuff

She wanted to call him the crazy doctor but since he sort of fixed the crack in her wall. This means he's brilliant and clever and absolutely wonderful. No wonder every girls falls in love with him.

It's not just how he looks like, it's because he solve our problems then he makes us feel special.

Amy closed her eyes and started to think of John rather than her Doctor.

John is Amy's second crush which John does not return affection cause he is married to her daughter River Song also known as Melody.

John could flirt Mels although he has plenty of time before he goes and off to find a new companion or to share his adventures

John then now suddenly thought of something it has something to do with Amelia. He knew Amy is his best friend he know thought what happens if he left again. Amy would be heartbroken

He doesn't want her to be heartbroken again like her left her alone all night in that garden waiting for him. He could not possibly bring those memories back again.

But he knew of course he has to because he might cross in his time stream and he didn't want it will cause a paradox or something.

Amy still stares at John ignoring everything about the rumors, Amy thought what if he lefts without knowing that Amy has feelings for him, they will never be together and never ever. Amy started wondering if her crush is going to leave her again like her imaginary friend or her Raggedy Doctor who left who promise to return in 5 minutes but nothing.

She could not bear that John did the same, but John knew that would happen and he knew that Amy will left him alone.

Back to class John still wants to know the Rumors but still nothing he decided on weekends probably he'll go time travelling again cause well he miss travelling through time and space

But he is still sad that he still travel alone he wished he could travel with Amy Pond but he knew everything will be rewritten. He didn't want to change every single memory of him Amy and Rory. But he knew his days are coming that this will be the last time he saw Amy ever again.

The bell rang which means the rumors is not true the class grew tired for staring at the teacher for nothing all just for a stupid rumor which for John his back hurt alot.


	9. Fairytale

Its Weekends which means no school like well a day-off the Doctor thought for sure its like students are working at school of course it isn't. The Doctor was roaming around the tardis getting bored all of the sudden he thought of maybe he could go travelling again but he sometimes he prefers to travel with someone rather than travelling alone.

The Doctor got very bored till his phone rang hoping an adventure he quickly ran to the phone and pick it up

The Doctor took a deep breath "Hello?"

But no one was there, It was Amy who actually call him in her room she just wants to hear his voice again.

While the Doctor kept saying Hello Amy just keeps smiling with his voice.

The Doctor hang-up which he still doesn't know whoever call him he thought it was the President, the Prime Minister or the Queen.

Amy smile faded when John hang-up on her but atleast she could hear his voice.

Amy missed John's voice. Her feelings for him grew and grew and they became brighter and brighter it's like they are soul mates.

All those things he said about her make her blush but even though there not dating or anything she still wants to be with him.

She wants to cuddle him more in the sunset when they're having a good time like in the beach they were having a picnic but she wish that would

She could feel her heart gets warmer and warmer every time he talks about her. Why can't she be with him she just wish she could tell him how she much feelings she had for him.

The Doctor was bored again he didn't want to be alone for too long again cause if he travels alone for too long he would go back to his dark side or he'll be like the oncoming storm again which the daleks gave him the nickname.

"Why can't I just move on and find a new companion?"

He tried to think why he even decided to see Amy again he is so selfish he should have never come back.

"I am so selfish" as the doctor frowned and worried why he even agree to go to Leadworth just to see his Amelia.

Sometimes it's best to move on and find someone new.

As for Amy she decided to walk around and find John even though she doesn't know where he lives but probably she could ask someone if they've seen him or ask if they've seen new neighbours.

The girl with the red hair or rather ginger decided to walk alone to search for her man all she could ever think about is him and her together cuddle in the beach.

She think of those questions to herself Where does John live? Why can't i see him I bet he's near somewhere I wonder what does his house looks like?.

All those Question all over Amy's head and still no sign of him she tried to Simmer Street she knocked at the door. There was this Man who answered the door he looks like he just had a fight with his wife or something he is taller than Amy and a little look muscular he kinds of wearing a black suit and a red tie with a brief case holding like he's a lawyer or something he has a very pale skin and his hair is kind of bald

"Do you know John Smith by any chance?" Amy asked

"No" he said in a very deep voice

"Do you know any new neighbours by any chance like new comers?" Amy asked innocently

"No" he replied

He then shut the door which was akward

Amy walked away "Well he is so Mr. Grouchy Man"

She continued to walk and walk and ask the neighbours if they heard John smith or where he lives but they said no.

It took hours and hours and she still hasn't found him, She look weak and tired cause she's been walking around trying to find her John but it was very strange that almost everyone never heard or saw new comers or any trucks.

Amy was very tired and her legs was wobbly she decided to sit in the park bench she sat than and breath quiet a lot of times again and again like she been running in a marathon without taking a breath about 5 miles longer. She was hydrating all again and again she feel sweaty and sweat coming from all over her body.

She decided to rest for while then she could go back finding John. Then soon she started to fall asleep.

She began having dreams about her doctor again but this time it wasn't a nightmare it was more like a dream.

She was at her house making fish fingers and custard and she ran outside and started waiting for him with the plate of fish fingers but Amy thought of it and it was very weird a strange man eating like that in her house but she seen weirder food what people eat like Chicken with chocolate syrup on.

But Anyway Amy is still waiting for him the night in her garden hoping for his return till she heard a strange noise then suddenly a police box appeared Amy ran to the Police box quickly and began knocking it then the door open.

It was her Doctor smiling at her then she looked at him he seems to be wearing proper clothes which are not dirty and messy again but that's not gonna stop her calling him her Raggedy Doctor.

The Doctor's Clothes was totally proper but a bit weird he is wearing light brown tweed jacket and then a red bowtie. Amy began to speak

"A bowtie really?" Amy said which she totally want to get rid of it.

"Bowties are cool get that Amelia"

"Its Amy from now on"

"But Amelia Pond that was a great name"

"Bit Fairytale" Amy said then she hit him in the shoulder

"Ouch what was that for?" the doctor says rubbing his shoulder again and again

"thats for leaving me you were late"

"Sorry i have a time machine you know sometimes i had the time got wrong again"

Then Amy give him a plate of fish fingers and custard. The doctor looked at the plate with a happy and delicious face again

"Yes my favourite" the doctor said as he grabbed the plate and went inside the police box

Amy was still outside then the doctor then called Amy again and again

Then Amy started to wake up and appeared in the bench as she looked around her eyes were still blurry she rub her eyes again and again trying to have a clear vision then she saw a man his hair is colour black and his hair is sort of messy then when she have a clear vision she saw John.

Trying to wake her up he kept calling her again and again till she wakes up and notice him, finally Amy found John

"Are you okay?" John asked

"Am fine"

"Then why are you sleeping at the bench?" John asked

Amy looked around knowing she is sitting at the bench she looked at John and with an innocent face and trying to find the right answer to his question.

"Umm well you see i went jogging" Amy lied

"With those clothes on?"

"Yeah it makes me comfortable" Amy lied again

"Okay" John knew she was lying but he still doesn't know why

"Well am also jogging too" John said

"Why such a thin gentleman trying to have some muscles" Amy teased

"Umm well actually i never tried them out so i decided to you know keep my run faster because am quiet have an awful lot of running and chasing around" John said.

"I see can i jog with you" Amy asked so she could be with him

John is still breathing again and again and a lot of sweating he looked up and said

"Am sorry but am already tired I've been jogging about a hour"

"Ohh i see" Amy looked at him depressed but she understand that he looks very tired.

"Anyway catch you later Amelia" John said as he jog away to his tardis

Then after he said it that caught Amy's attention she looked behind and watch him jog back to his home then she shout

"Oi John!" Amy shout

John turn around and heard Amy shout

"How did you know" before Amy continue to ask him

"How did i know your name?" John knew what is she gonna ask

"Yeah" Amy replied

" Ohh Come on Amelia Pond, that sounds like a fairytale to me" he grin then he jog back to his tardis

Amy laugh about what he said although his phrase sounded familiar but she ignore it anyway so she walk home


	10. A Pack

John is been invited by Amy's friend to go camping with them somewhere in the forest just for three days, Amy is so excited and she's glad Hannah invited him but lets see if he knows anything survival.

Meanwhile the Doctor in the Tardis doesn't really know much about camping outside the woods but he could build up a campfire, while searching around the tardis to find the things he really need when hanging out with his best friends.

As he open up a very old brown chest that is nearly 800 years old, he kept throwing up some random junks and some other parts which didn't bother him unless that's what he need for camping, all he could find is some rope and some matches of course he's not sure if he needed to bring a tent but probably he prefer sleeping bag.

So if he is going to use a sleeping bag cause he thinks it's cool rather than a big fancy and proper camping place. So he decided to bring a repellent which he didn't want any insect or mosquito biting out of his blood and have like Time lord DNA.

As the doctor pack up some outdoor clothes and some water and mostly he decided to bring the sonic screwdriver even if it doesn't work on wood just in case for some emergencies but he had to be careful he didn't want Amy to recognise it's similar to her Raggedy Doctor's strange device even though its blue while the other one is green.

The Doctor went to the mirror to see himself with a backpack talking to himself "Camping great outdoorsy humany stuff a thing that humans sleep in the forest like some cavemen although I already met a cavemen once then i accidentally invented fire by that time... anyway why am i talking to myself" the doctor grabs his things and ready to head to Hannah's home.

At Amelia's House

Amy is still packing her stuff which she is totally excited, but to be honest to Amy she has never been camping before not even once in her child day's experience. And Amy doesn't know anything about camping but she has seen some movies dozens of times about camping like roasting a marshmallow or sleeping at some sleeping bags

Lucky that Amy owns a sleeping bag, she remembers she use the sleeping bag when she was 9 years old she went sleep over at Hannah's house which was quiet fun for her.

All the dolls they play, having a tea party and then tell scary stories which each other they were both frighten even Hannah's mother scare them away.

Amy looked at the sleeping bag "Alright then let see if i had everything i need" Amy sighed she looked all her things one by one

"Bags check...Mosquito Repellent check...Clothes check...Food check" before she continued someone knocked at the door which she knows its her Aunt Sharon

But it isn't it was John all pack up just to pick up Amy before heading to Hannah's House

"Hey are you done yet Hannah's waiting at her house" John said

"No um am still packing... by the way what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"Ohh Hannah told me to pick you up so i just came by lucky i left my back pack near Hannah's front door i could get tired again for walking through here"

"Yeah like you went jogging" Amy said

They both laugh remembered what happened to John and Amy at the park, John is such a thin Gentlemen. Amy could see why he need some fitness all the things he carry such a heavy stuff if he had a strong brother then he could lift his thing

"Yeah maybe if you have a strong brother or he could lift your things" Amy said

When John heard those words, Amy's words, he sat down at Amy's bed and was upset and he frown which Amy had notice, all that time and space he forget his own brother, he lost his brother during the Time War he lost everything.

Amy looked at him knew it something what she said "Why what's wrong?" Amy asked

John didn't look at her he was still upset she brought those painful memories he began to reply "Umm actually i had brothers once but then i lost them"

Amy looked at him realize he had a brother all along and he never got a chance to say anything about his family. Amy spoke up "Ohh am so sorry, am sorry i brought back those memories of yours again i promise i won't mention it again or about your family"

John finally looked up and said "Yeah right i know gonna mention it just not right now"

Amy sighed "Okay, as long as your fine"

Then after Amy is done packing, John and Amy went out for walk to Hannah's house ready to get camping up which they both never experience only a little and quiet simple things


	11. Authors Note

Wanna Update or What Policy

Like I Nikki Pond, only update chapters unless the viewers increase or increase or reviews, follows or favourite and if you want this to continue please increase this and that's all it's need and if others complain about my story in the 1st chapter am sorry that's really my very first fan fiction so now I've already changed it but now I focus on my other projects which quiet increase or grew popular and interesting and thx for your understanding.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay I got plus 2 reviews, and am sorry I haven't update cause am I still have to finish my other stories so I decided to write this chapter._

The Doctor, Hannah and Amy started to prepared their tents, the Doctor was very good at these kind of stuff, after he's done. He could see Amy and Hannah struggling to prepare tents, he decided to go and build himself a fire.

"Am just going to build a fire okay?" the Doctor said.

"okay" both Amy and Hannah said in Unison.

The Doctor then went to the forest to find some leaves and some sticks that he could use to build a fire, after the Doctor left. Hannah got up after and she was proud that her tent is complete, she looked at Amy and so she is. Hannah walked over to her.

Hannah looked around to make sure John didn't hear them, "You should thank me" she whispered to Amy.

Amy gave her a confusion look "Why should I thank you?" who has no idea what is she talking about?

"For bringing your crush" Hannah smirked.

"Ohh yeah thanks, so now what?"

"I don't know you help John make fire when he gets back and then I'll leave you two alone" she smiled.

After that John came back with sticks and some leaves he could use, "Ohh hey, I found some wood we could use" he smiled.

That's when Hannah head to her tent but before she enters, "Amy go help John build some fire" and then she entered.

The Doctor had a feeling he interrupted some conversation between Amy and Hannah, but he just ignored it, probably some girl stuff anyway. He looked at Amy and gave her a smile, Amy looked away so she could hide her blushed from him, the Doctor didn't noticed.

"So Amy" he called her, Amy turned her head to him.

"hmm"

"Do you know how to build a fire?"

Amy shook her head, "Sorry John"

The Doctor thought again, hmm Amy can't build a fire, he remembered Amy built a fire before with Rory and River, Amy did told the Doctor once that she learned how to build a fire from her old friend. He now knew who is that certain friend who taught Amy how to build a fire.

So the Doctor showed Amy how to build a fire after that they begin to star gazing.

They both laughed and shared their stories, and after they stopped laughing. Amy looked at him, she looked at those green eyes. Ohh their beautiful she just wished she could kiss him so she started moving her body closely to his, the Doctor didn't noticed, both of his eyes are staring at those stars. Amy moved more closely and still the Doctor still hadn't noticed her at all.

The Doctor closed his eyes and think about River, ohh his wife he's going to miss her. The Doctor knew this is a bad idea of being here. He should have never come here just to see Amy and Rory. So he snapped his eyes open and got up quickly and Amy backed away hoping John didn't noticed that.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing it's just my girlfriend" he said.

Then Amy's smile faded away and turned into a frown, she just couldn't believe what he said. "Am sorry what did you say?"

"It's just I missed my girlfriend" he said, referring to his wife.

"You have a girlfriend" Amy said with a shock expression, Amy never knew John had a girlfriend and then she started to feel tears forming her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay guys no need to be worried the whole River thing because River already died and the Doctor already took her to the singing towers and this story is going to be more broken or something and I think am going to end this soon because it actually get's unexpected and I think this story is mostly about friendship and crushed and a little romance between the Doctor and Amy. So I decided add more things about high school and more challenging._

_Please Review, Follow and Favorite this story_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

Amy found out John's girl friend died and she feel sorry for him even though she wanted him. after camping they went back home and Amy swore she saw John holding some kind of silver metal object with a green light in his pocket.

The Next Day

Amy and her friend Hannah waited outside the doorway and could see John riding a scooter, as he parked down in front of school, he removed his helmet and ruffled his hair a little and then he grabbed his back pack and then started to head to the front door.

Amy and Hannah noticed they weren't the only ones who were spying on John, they could see couple of girl who John passed by, giggling and pointing at him. Luckily John didn't noticed and John became popular and even younger level started to have a crush on John.

When John head to the front door, he could see Amy and Hannah looking at them, so he just waved at them and started to head to his Class.

"Hannah, this is not going to be easy" Amy whispered.

Hannah leaned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well obviously almost every girl in school has a crush on him even junior high school"

"But atleast he's single" Hannah smirked.

"Yeah, he had a girlfriend and she died" Amy muttered.

"I know but that still mean he's single" she repeated it.

"But what do I do? I mean their plenty of girls trying to gain his attention" she said.

Meanwhile, while the John heads to his Locker, one he get their he unlock it and then could see a letter drop, he grabbed the envelope and unknown to him that somewhere behind him and a little far away, they were three girl, a blonde one in the middle and the two other from the sides looking at John.

The blonde one name is Courtney, she had a crush on John ever since when he first came to class. As she looked at John waiting for him to read the letter, Courtney told her friends that soon, John will be her boyfriend but it wasn't easy when John has plenty of girls who wanted to hang out with him.

Courtney is the most meanest and the most popular girl in the whole school and also one of the prettiest girls, she smiled at her friends and then turned their attention to John.

John opened the letter and read it.

_Dear John_

_I have a crush on you since the first day you came to class, and I just want to say that I love you and I want to be with you forever, and I want to held you and then now I can't tell you who I am because we'll see each other in class _

_Your secret Admire._

John raised an eyebrow, it's obviously he didn't came to school just to have plenty of girl's around him, so he just fold the letter and then when the bell rang, He headed to class with the letter still in his hands.

Courtney smiled at him and he smiled at her too after he left, the girls behind Courtney started to scream.

"OMG OMG, he just smiled at you" Francine said, the one behind Courtney on the left.

"He smiles everyone at school, and I think we should head to class so I can try to have a chat with him" Courtney said, as she started to walk to her classroom and she act like she's a model with her curly blonde hair and sassy friends on her side.

When she reached to the classroom, she could see John sitting there alone, Courtney started to walk towards him and then Amy came and noticed some girls in her class started to walk towards John and they knew what their about to do and especially Courtney who Amy will never allowed her to be with him.

So Amy started to ran towards him and then she finally took the seat first with John before Courtney could get it, John didn't even noticed the girls competing over him. He was just busy reading a book he bought. And he couldn't even hear Amy and Courtney.

"Umm Amelia, could you please move out of the way" Courtney said like she tried to shoo her away from John.

"Nope" Amy said with her hands crossed, she didn't even like Courtney.

"Well only the popular one's get to sit with him" she said and looked at John who's still reading, they were lucky he didn't even hear them

"John is my friend" Amy defended herself, she wouldn't allow any girls trying to flirt with him.

"Yeah and John is my future boyfriend" Courtney said.

And then John looked up and finally noticed that Amy and the other girl who he hadn't recognize yet. So he gave them a fake smiled, he put the book down. John coughed to gain his attention and both Amy and Courtney turned to him and gave him a small smile and trying to act like nothing's wrong.

"Hi Amy" he greeted her and then he noticed a curly blonde girl. "And who are you?" he held out his hand to shake hers.

Courtney shook his hands. "Am Courtney Brown" she introduce herself.

"And am John Smith" he greeted her too.

And then the bell rand and even though Amy sat next to John, every girls started to sit close to him, and they tried borrowing his stuff and returned it and Amy grew very annoyed with it, and when it comes to every girl trying to flirt with him.

On John's left, Courtney is there smiling at him and wave at him, John just nodded and went back to listen to the teachers.

Amy really grew very annoyed at every girl who has a crush on John and this is a competition already, so Amy needed to gain his attention like she needed to sing on a stage or something just to get his attention.

But she bet every girl are willing to get him and ask him out, but most of the girls were shy that everytime John hangs out with Amy, they thought for sure John was taken, even almost every girl asked him if he has a girl friend, and all John could reply is "No, I don't have a girlfriend, why?" he always asked that.

John never understood why almost every girl in the whole school asked him if he has one but he's single. They even ask if Amy is her girlfriend, and all John could do is chuckle and told them that they were just friends.

* * *

_Okay I decided to add a little competition, and sometimes the Doctor could be thick sometimes and even when it comes to girls and crushes. _

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite this story and I would be very thankful for that._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Guys am going to have to warn you this is mostly about friendship, and the reason why I also made this Romance is because of crushes so yeah it's mostly 11 and Amy's friendship and I think am just going to tell you there is no 11/Amy in this story, and am sorry. If you don't like it then I understand, you may stopped reading this if you love 11/Amy, this is just how hard for Amy to try and attract the Doctor's attention because am more of a 11/River. But there are still more things they done in their high school life._

_And am going to tell you that the Doctor goes by John in this story._

_Am Sad that Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who and I will never forget him and he will always be my favourite Doctor and especially my favourite Character._

_And am sorry about the grammar for Chapter One because it was my very first story so I had trouble back then 3 months ago and luckily I improve but not perfect yet_

* * *

_._

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

John was looking at the billboard and could see lot's of things going on in School, and since he's new he decided to make sure he knows everything about School.

Looking through the billboard and then he saw it, Journalism.

Ohh he loved to photography, so he grabbed the paper and looked around the hallway to find the room and when he found it.

He knocked on the door three times, he almost remembered about the warning He will knock four times. And then the door open and John could guess he's the Club Moderator.

After the test, The Club Moderator assigned John to do photography and with that made John grinned like a five year old, John shook the Club Moderator's hand and then head out with his new camera to take some good pictures.

After few hours of picturing, there been rumors to the whole school about John being a Photographer.

In the theatre, many girls lined up for an audition for a musical dance, and all of those girls are from Amy's school. Mostly the reason why girls decided to audition is because to impress their crush and especially John who is now a photographer who decided to join Journalism Club.

Amy thought of joining Journalism but she wasn't the only one wanted to join, after the whole girls discovered John joining, they insist but the Club Moderator said to them that they were full and they don't need help, and it wasn't the only reason why he did that. He knew the only reason why girls joining his club is because of John and he didn't want to cause more trouble and especially for John.

Amy loved writing stories but the club moderator declined, Amy lined up to audition also and even Hannah joined with her. Courtney was just behind Amy and when she noticed her, she eyed at her.

Courtney folded her arms. "Ohh look girls, it's Amy" she said.

Amy and Hannah turned their back and glared at Courtney, her enemy.

"What do you want?" Amy said like a threatening way.

"I want you out of my sight" Courtney shooed her

And before Amy could say anything, almost every girl who lined up squeak, Amy and Hannah turned to see why are the girls acting like they just saw Justin Bieber, even Courtney looked to see what's going on?

Amy saw around the corner she could see a flash, and then a boy appeared holding a camera taking pictures, and when his face showed. Amy gasped, it was John who is taking pictures right now.

The Girls stared at him and giggle when he passed by, and some girls fixed their hair just to get John's attention but John's attention mostly is actually the background, he was just passing through.

"Ohh look Amy, it's John" Hannah smirked at her and she made it a low tone so no one would hear her except Amy.

Amy was about to call John but...

"John!" Courtney waved at him.

John looked around to see who's calling him and then when he saw Courtney calling him, he walked over to her and most of the girls started to grew jealous and eyed between Courtney and John, there been rumors about John and Courtney together but according to Rory, John's best friend. He's single.

"Yes?" John asked.

Courtney placed an innocent smile in her face and started to twirl her eye, she's obviously trying to attract his attention. And that made Amy groaned in the inside, she hated when Courtney did that and she thought that Courtney is trying to hypnotize John to her.

"Could you take picture of me? Am going to be a model" she asked for a favour.

John thought there's nothing wrong with that so he nodded. "Sure"

He then started to take pictures of her, and some of the girls started to whisper and eyeing between John and Courtney. While Amy tried to join to view of the camera.

While taking pictures he noticed Amy's expression in the picture. "Amy, are you alright?" he asked her and then he stopped picturing.

"Yeah" she answered quickly.

"Pond, I know you're not alright"

"It's just..." having trouble finding the right words. "I can't believe you're a photographer" she said, the real truth was actually jealousy.

"Ohh, It's because I love taking picture" he said with a smiled. "Anyway I got to go, see ya" he said and then walked away and continue taking pictures.

After he's gone, Courtney turned to Amy with a death glared but Amy isn't afraid of her.

"You just interrupted my shots" Courtney eyed at Amy.

Amy eyed at her back, so she placed her hands on her hips. "You know, you will never be John's boyfriend"

"John will be mine" she talk back. And then she looked at Amy's clothes. "And look at you, you can't even go to that audition with those pathetic clothes"

And Courtney's friends laughed at her, and then Amy started to go mad at her after she insulted her clothes, how dare she. And without thinking she started to pull her hair and they started to fight. While Amy and Courtney's friend tried to hold them back. Luckily John isn't here to see this.

The teachers came and pulled them away and the casting director.

"Girls, stop this instance" the Casting Director shouted.

And then they both stop fighting and turned to the Principal and the casting director.

"If you are going to behave like this then I want you out" the Casting Director said.

Amy, Courtney and their friends began to walk out of the line.

"Wait!" the Casting Director called them and that made them stopped and looked at her.

"Courtney and your friends stay while YOU girs" she pointed at Amy and Hannah. "You go somewhere else"

Courtney smiled at Amy and she's happy that Amy's gone, Amy and Hannah walked away from them.

* * *

_Please Review, follow and Favourite and am sorry about my writing style, I just have trouble before because it was my very first fan fic._

_And anyway let's start this High School Style!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay Guys am Back, and Now you may review, because you can leave suggestions, about Amy's life in school such as crushes, bullies, exams etc. I don't know but it's fun to make Doctor Who look all like Back to School. And for other countries, well not back to school for them, more like a welcome to summer. Anyway I was finally able to write the next chapter and I apologize for the grammar and the spelling because "Be Patient Pond" Is the my very first fanfic.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite 'Be Patient Pond'**

Chapter 16: Joining Theatre?

Amy and Hannah walked around the school corridors, nothing else to do. They looked down to their feet and they haven't spoken to each other since Courtney shooed them away with her evil smirk. Amy swears that if she married John, she's going to kill her.

Then Amy saw her teacher, Ms. Bridge is sitting in a chair, she is also holding an audition but no one seems to audition. She looked like she wanted someone to joined her audition. Ms. Bridge is going to be the director of a play, called Snow white and the seven dwarfs.

When Ms. Bridge noticed Amy and Hannah, she started waving her hands like an idiot. She was calling them obviously. Amy and Hannah went towards her and could see her smiling face and her face is full of hope.

"Yes?" Amy said

Then Ms. Bridge told them about the play and she needed more cast, they were only 20 students who joined the play. Amy and Hannah shook their heads and refused her offer.

"Please" Ms. Bridge begged her.

Amy and Hannah didn't even know why she's acting like an idiot or a child. They sometimes thought teacher's can be so stupid.

"Me and Amy are actually planning taking Dance club" Hannah said, while she's showing her dance move which is not bad.

Ms. Bridge is still begging them. While begging them, Amy noticed something behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and could see John _her crush _taking photos, and judging by what he's doing. He must be part of the play, she wondered how Ms. Bridge convince John to joined her play, there were rumors that John will be at the musical play where Amy and Hannah were, but they guessed the rumors were wrong. John joined Ms. Bridge's play, Amy couldn't find a line of girls auditioning, probably John didn't tell anyone about joining another play, he must have kept it a secret or no one just asked him.

"Me and Hannah will love to join your play" Amy said quickly than she thought, Ms. Bridge looked delighted of that news while Hannah looked like she been lectured for 5 hours and she still hasn't get it.

"What?" Hannah mouthed with confusion.

That's when John heard Hannah's sarcasm, he looked at Ms. Bridge and could see Amy and Hannah standing there talking, Amy glanced at John and gave her a smile and the John smiled back.

John walked over to them with a camera in his hand.

"So you're joining the play?" he asked, he placed his hands on Ms. Bridge shoulder but she didn't mind.

Hannah quickly understood why Amy agreed to join this ridiculous play, it's because of her crush. She thought it's sweet but then she just sighed and rolled her eyes. While Amy smiled at him and placing her hair behind her ear, and started to move her body left and right like she's dancing.

"Yeah" Amy answered, she almost giggled but she kept it under control. "Me and Hannah are joining the play"

"Ahhh" John said like he get it. "Well I'm also part of the play"

"We know"

"I'll see you on set okay?"

Amy nodded. "Okay"

Then John left and walked away as he continued to go back to the props, he had to finish painting the trees and he had to work on the special effects. John had no choice but to use his sonic screwdriver and he did something that wasn't even invented. He used some things that is used in the future to make it look realistic. Ms. Bridge joined with him but unknown to her that he's doing some upgrades. After Ms. Bridge gone, Hannah turned to Amy with that look.

"Again why do we have to do this?" Hannah asked ridiculous. She knew the answer of course.

Amy sighed. "Because John is there, and we know that he doesn't go to that other stupid play"

"True" Hannah agreed. "I wonder what happens when the girls find out"

"Yeah" Amy laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on Courtney's face, I get to work with John"

"Yeah I..." Hannah stopped in the mid-sentence when she just realised something with her eyes wide open.

"What?"

Hannah's smile started to widen. "I wonder who's going to be Snow white and the Prince" with a seductive tone in the end.

Amy didn't get it a t first then she realised what she meant. "You mean that John and I..."

"Yes"

"Hannah! You know that me and John haven't even got the part. But I'm pretty sure he does the special effects and the props" Amy informed her best friend.

"Yeah but I wonder who's Snow white and who's the Prince" Hannah continued to smile and she teased a little. "If it's you and John, then I'm so getting my camera and I could picture you two kissed"

"Shut up!"

"But I know you want it"

"Yeah" Amy admitted.

**Sorry if that's all and too short, I was so busy with my other stories and this is the only story I could do if I get bored reading and this is a little entertaining. I am sorry is the grammar is mistaken and the spelling. Sometimes I don't have time to recheck again.**

**Please Review, Follow, Favourite 'Be Patient Pond'**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Somebody requested me to update the next chapter, so here you go. It's been a month. Of course I'm not abandoning this story because I already planned an ending for this story and I know how it ends, but I don't know where it goes even though I have loads of ideas.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Prince

Amy and Hannah walked into the theatre. There are atleast 20 people in the room, and they all just sit in some chairs and talked about something like how horrible the theatre is while the others talked about who is going to be Snow White, they've been whispering about maybe John is the Prince.

Amy needed confidence, and she has to practice her acting too.

She took a deep breath, and she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned around and could see John painting the props with that blue paint, he has a smudge on his face. And he looked like he's enjoying it.

Amy couldn't help but smile at him, as she leaned in the doorway with her arms crossed.

She began to giggle when John spilled a can of blue paint.

John noticed her and he smiled. "Amy?"

"Hi John" she said shyly, she waved him.

And before John could reply. Ms. Bridge came with the paper she's holding. "Everyone please listen" she held out her hand and waved to everyone to come and listen. They all did, Amy was suddenly grabbed by John, who is holding her wrist. OMG OMG OMG Amy thought.

"The Title of the play is "Snow white and the seven dwarves" and then everyone started to whisper. "And we are going to make this spectacular play. So now you 7 are going to be the dwarves and then you, Amy. Are going to play as snow white since you are the only ones here who has the whitest skin"

Amy didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but she just shrugged.

Amy smiled grew wider and she thought of playing as Snow White. She cheerfully grateful for that, and then she turned to John, who is more focused on the director. He let go of her wrist and he payed more attention to others. Amy wondered what is his lips like or even taste like. She has a feeling that it is smooth and it makes you want to grab him and kiss him.

But then it could happen right?

"and you" pointed the boy who has a dark skin. "You'll be playing the prince"

Amy's eyes widen and her jaw dropped, she did not expect this. She wanted to tell the Director right in front of her face to just pick John but she know that she couldn't. While the others giggled and John. Amy couldn't tell his expression, it's just...blank. It looks like he's okay with that.

Amy just sighed.

The Director told some girls to make-up Amy, luckily one volunteer to do it. It was John's friends. Amy thought of her sweet but she's jealous of course that she get's to hangout with John, her name is Nicole and she also works at Journalism. They have something in common do they? Amy thought.

Amy just let Nicole continue working on her face, as she uses some brushes and some lipstick.

John is upstairs and he could see Amy sitting down and letting his friend fixing her looks. John smiled and then continued to take pictures.

Nicole smiled at Amy. "You fancy him don't you" she pointed at John, who is distracted. Amy tried to deny it. "Ohh don't you deny it, I could see the way you look at him"

"It's obvious isn't it" Amy muttered, and turned her head down.

"Don't worry, I'll make you look...amazing" Nicole smiled.

Then a few minutes later, Nicole is done and she is proud of her work. "John!" she called him, who is still upstairs taking pictures.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?" Nicole gestured at Amy, who looks incredibly beautiful with her green dress and she has a leaf on her head.

John stared at her, trying to think of the right words. Amy placed her hair behind her ears, she is hiding her smile from him. But she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Well?" Nicole said impatiently.

"She still looks the same" John said simply.

"The same?" Amy frowned.

Amy looked hurt, while the others thought she looks different.

And then after that, the Director gave them the script and they all had to practice. Amy is in front of the stage, they were preparing the scene where the Prince had to kiss Snow White so he could break the spell.

Amy swore that she saw that boy who is playing the Prince, winked at her. She did her disgusted face, she is not looking forward to that kiss.

But the boy is gone because he needed to go to the bathroom, and it takes 20 minutes to get there.

"John!" the Director called him.

John is behind Amy, who is painting the props. "Yes?"

"Could you play the Prince while Micheal is out?"

John nodded, and Amy couldn't help but feel nervous. She is going to kiss him. OMG OMG OMG she is happy on the inside, but she tried her best not to show it.

Amy lie down with flowers in her hands, she could see John about 10 feet away. She closed her eyes, but couldn't help but peek.

"And ACTION" the Director shouted.

Amy peeked a bit, and could see John walking towards her, she knew it's time. So she closed her eyes. And then she could feel someone breathing on her face, and then she couldn't help and then his lips are touched to hers..

* * *

A/N: Yep, a kiss would do. The Doctor is a bit rude to Amy, and she is heartbroken about that but she's got kissing.

I'll try my best to update this as much as possible


End file.
